In Love with a Weasel
by Seiko Aisling
Summary: A young girl Ophaned at the age of three, & A man who murdered his entire clan. Both are TOP members in the Terrorist organization Akatsuki. Could there be Passion between the two? or just Hatred. Read to find out more. Please R&R.Rated M for Mild Languag
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS' OFFICIATES. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SHONEN JUMP, & VIZ MEDIA. IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE A DIFFERENT STORY LINE.**

Omake part I: Hiyo!! I'm crack moose. The story you're about to read was originally nothing more than one of the many thoughts of mine during my BORING AS HELL Alg. Class. I hadn't told any one about it except for my friend, Hana-Chan. One of my non-"Special" friends (NO OFF. to anyone who is). What I mean by that is, some of the time, my friends (whom both have stories on here under their names: Project Halfbreed & TenkageDarkwind) act retarded some times (God I'm BEGGING to get my ass kicked). Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story. ONWARD!!!-Crack Moose

**Chapter 1: They Fight like a Married Couple**

'_FLASHBACK'_

'_Wh-what? They're everywhere. But-but- how?? This-this isn't-' the enemy attacked her, sending her flying a few yards away. She landed roughly on the ground before the attacker came at her again. This time, to finish her off._

"_Ngh" 'Th-this can't b-' "DIE." 'Wh-wh-what jus happened???'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Admit it, Seiko. If it wasn't for me, you would've died" A certain Uchiha had stated, placing a hand on her shoulder all the while snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Whad'you mean if it wasn't for you, I would've died??" she arrogantly replied.

He chuckled at her reply. "Oh come now Seiko, just admit it. If it wasn't for me you would've-" he was cut short with a fierce slap across the face. "Fauking wench, the hell d'you hit me for???" "FOR TWO REASONS. #1 I'm not a "wench" ASS MUCNH & #2 I slapped you because you touched me. I DON'T LIKE TO BE TOUCHED. that & you won't shut up."

He lightly chuckled to himself "That sounds like a personal problem to me." he replied rather sarcastically. "Oh it does now, Does it??? It's gonna be a personal problem when I send your ass flying all the way to Suna!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she had stated, her voice now full of malice due to his Smart-Ass remark.

"Mhm, I Highly doubt that," he continued. "I'm too much of a challenge for you." "Oh you are now, are you? we'll just see about that now won't we??" she told him, a tone of arrogance in her voice.

"This is bad" Deidara had told Zetsu whom was now standing beside him watching the two top ninja in Akatsuki who were now too busy lashing insults at each other to even notice the fact that Deidara & Zetsu were standing only a few 100 yards away from them, watching the two Nin. COLORFULLY insult each other rather continuously.

"You're tellin' me." Zetsu replied. "They fight like a married couple." "So much so that it's scary. I'm starting to get the impression that those two've got the hots for each other."

Seiko & Itachi abruptly stopped hurling insults at each other due to the fact that they BOTH had heard Deidara's comment & had turned toward the other two Akatsuki members. BOTH glaring Daggers & Chainsaws (A/N-Yes, Daggers & Chainsaws BOTH) at them.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" They both shouted, simultaneously, all the while, STILL glaring Daggers & Chainsaws at the blonde & the plant man.

"OH FUCK!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara & Zetsu both had exclaimed now staring into the fiery eyes of the two, rather EXTREMELY pissed & VERY powerful ninja a few yards before them.

"OH NO YA DON'T. UR GONNA STAY PUT!!!!!!!!" The two supposed "Love Birds" shouted at Deidara & Zetsu, throwing dozens of Kunainai, Shuriken, & Needles at the two who were now running for their very lives, all the while extremely frightened & terribly shaken at the thought of what the two, **ESPECIALLY** the thought of what Itachi would do to them while they frantically ran from the two **EXTREMELY PISSED** Ninja. For their very lives themselves were at stake before the two ran after them.

"Take a load off Uchiha, I got this one." Seiko told him before taking off after the pair. "THOSE TWO ARE FAUKING DEAD AS SOON AS I GET MY GOD DAMN HANDS ON THEM" Itachi had told her, the Mangekuyou activated before they both took off after Deidara & Zetsu.

Omake Part II: PHEW! FINALLY. FIRST CHAPTER DONE!!!! 'wipes forehead in exasperation.' Gomen Nasai for not mentioning the different POV changes. I hadn't realized that until after I was done writing the chapt. The others will mention the different POV changes, I can assure you.

Well until next chapter.

-Crack Moose


	2. Caught

Ch.2: Caught

A/N: ok I am SOOOOO Sorry for not posting in a fucken long ass time I've been extremely busy & just now have time to type them up so expect more chapters now I will try my hardest to get more chapters up I promise, although this one will be short because that's how I wrote it.

Deidara abruptly came to a stop. "I-I think we*huff, huff* we lost them*huff* ey Zetsu?" he said stopping to catch his breath. "Zetsu..?" He called out turning around, only to come face to face with Blazing Sharingan eyes. "Hello Deidara…" Itachi told him, a menacing smile playing at his lips. Deidara's body went rigid with fear, as his fearful eyes stared back into red maliciously menacing ones. Itachi spoke one more "Did you _honestly_ think that you could get away from me so _easily_?" he asked him. Deidara said nothing, as he began to move away from the Uchiha, his eyes unable to move from his attackers face. He moved backwards once more in an attempt to get away from the deadly man in front of him. "Tell me, Deidara" Itachi asked him stepping closer towards him. "You think her & I fight like a married couple, do you?" he questioned mere inches away from the blonde who was now backed against a tree, trapped. Deidara struggled to find an answer "No that- It's just-" it was too late. "Tsukuyomi" Deidara was trapped in a 72 hour torturous hell hole.


End file.
